1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electric machine, and more particularly, to a rotating electric machine with a built-in controller.
2. Background Art
For a rotating electric machine, for example, a rotating electric machine with a built-in controller employed for vehicle control, various ideas have been put into practice to connect a control board of a motor to a resolver as a rotation angle sensor of a rotation shaft of the motor, so that components required for connection and man-hours required for assembly can be reduced. Patent Document 1 proposes a technique as follows. That is, a resolver stator is fixed to a lead frame of a controller while a resolver input-output terminal opposes the control board. Then, one end of the resolver input-output terminal is inserted axially into a through-hole provided to a wiring pattern on the control board and soldered therein. Consequently, the resolver is electrically connected to the control board.